Tokyo mews VS Mary sues
by mew-serene
Summary: Nothing is supposed to be perfect. But Mary sues claim to be Perfect. Are they really or do they have something darker within them.Don't let the summary fool you, this is full of humour !


**_Hello, new story people ! Read the summary please and then I'll begin:_**

**Summary: **_Mary sues are **supposed **to be perfect, but nothing is perfect. We always say that the one who seem perfect in a way is always hiding something darker in himself and the mews' next mission : _**Battle Mary sues ****and stop them from turning anything to a sickly sweet harmony ! **

**_Very well. Critiques are welcomed, flames are not ! So don't come bitching cause I used the same name as your mew. If she's a true Mary sue, shut the hell up ! If she's not, then those are common names that people use for mews, it must be a coincidence. _**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Tokyo mew mew, but I own Dr. Sama and the plot, thank you !_

_

* * *

_**Mew blackberry**

_Blackberry, I am going to sue you. Because of you, I'm blind. _

The sky was clear and no signs of a grim day were showing, everything was perfect !

Tokyo's streets were full of live and active as always. Groups of students, workers and shoppers were making their way through the city. Students were somehow similar to each other because of the same outfit they were wearing, all but one!

A radiating beauty was walking in the streets, her dark black hair flowing behind her like a royal cap. Her outfit was similar to the others but her face, body and hair were not.

Her skin was snowy white that would put Snow white's skin to shame. She owned a very cute heart shaped face the was framed by big violet eyes with long eyelashes and pursed pink lips with a small nose. Her body was perfectly curved like if sculpted by angels but the most astonishing thing was her hair. Her Black hair charmed everyone, it was as soft as silk and smooth.

As she passed by couples she heard slapping sounds, obliviously, the girlfriends slapped the boys cause they were drooling over her. A typical reaction, she was just so beautiful for them to bear.

As she arrived to her school, she skipped the stairs in a cute manner that made all the boys fall. She reached her class just in time and was welcomed by a salutation from her math teacher who told her to choose a chair.

As the class passed, Blackberry answered every single question. She was too smart for them to bear, as always, she was perfect.

* * *

Ichigo screamed in annoyance pulling her now messy hair in order to calm herself a little, but nothing was working.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Ichigo as she held Ryou by the collar, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the blonde boy

"I mean that we're facing a danger, a threat." He explained in a cold voice

"What he mean is that those Mary sues are a threat to us, if they happen to unleash their powers, god know what will happen to the world, or the universe. They just don't know that nothing is supposed to be perfect." Added Keiichiro in a more gentle

"But, if they're perfect. How are we supposed to stop them?" Asked Mint

"They're not perfect. Their powers come from people thinking they're really perfect. If we succeed in revealing something bad about them, their powers will be automatically shut down" Said Ryou. In a part of second, beeping sound were being heard.

"Quick, we detected a Mary sue. In the north central park. Let's go!" Shouted Ryou as the mews transformed and began running

* * *

Blackberry was walking happily in the park, the sweet sounds mixing in harmony. Her own harmony.

As she walked past a tree, she didn't hear any sound.

She clenched her teeth in rage and turned around to find a bird that was silently resting while he should be singing to complete the harmony !

"Mew Blackberry, Metamorphosi-is" as she transformed, her hair only doubled the beauty.

"How dare you ? Ruining the harmony, you should sing!" Before she could attack the innocent bird, a shadow suddenly flew in front of her.

"You should not terrorize animals, we're Tokyo mew mew and we're here to stop you!" Shouted Ichigo as Mint landed beside her, holding the bird to her chest.

"What make you think that you can stop me? I'm perfect !" Shouted Blackberry, one thing was sure, this girl was out of her mind.

"Nothing is supposed to be perfect" Answered Lettuce and the bunch began fighting.

The mews kept sending blows toward Blackberry while she just kept avoiding them and sending stronger ones to them. By the end, Ichigo was exhausted, Mint was too. Lettuce had a bleeding arm and Zakuro a twisted ankle. The only one who was sane was pudding.

"You hurt my friends, so I'm gonna hurt you. Na no da!" Shouted the monkey girl, charging and then jumped on the girl. Instead of catching Blackberry by the collar, she clutched her hair, and what a surprise. The wig fell revealing that Blackberry was BALD !

In a art of second, the rays of sun reflected on Blackberry's bald head, emitting a blinding light.

"Close your eyes!" The mews shut their eyes tightly, the light hurting their eyes.

"What do we have here?" An old man, in his 50 stood near the mews with glasses over his eyes. He was wearing a lab coat and a very happy smile, somehow childish.

"Guys, catch that girl. We may have discovered the next light source for earth if the sun ever go out. If we were able to discover how the sun reflect that much on this girl, we'll be able to do a big step for humans, Let's go." His partners launched themselves on Blackberry with devices and were finally able to catch her.

"Thank you girls, don't worry. Your friend is in good hands, she won't be hurt" With that said, the doctor said his goodbyes.

"I guess the threat were fighting is very interesting" Said Ichigo.

* * *

**_So how was the first chapter ?_**

**_I know it's not very good but first chapters are the hardest to write, the others will be longer and better than this one ! _**

**_Next to be expected: _**_Blueberry, ouch my ears !_

_**Reviews are welcomed, critiques too. But no flames, see you next chapter !**  
_


End file.
